Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 008
"Fire it Up!", known as "Unfulfilled Soul, The Signers and the Legendary Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It aired in Japan on May 21, 2008. Summary The Facility Two of the Facility officers lead Yusei to an interrogation chamber. Tanner notes that since Yusei was sent to the center for trespassing, they would have investigated him before sending him there and wonders what more could they be looking into. Knowing the chief Mr. Armstrong, Tanner has a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile Mr. Armstrong checks Yusei's arm where the dragon mark appeared during his duel with Jack. The mark was not present, so Armstrong shoves Yusei over to the other officers commanding them to search him thoroughly. Yusei is stripped down to his underwear, strapped to a table and put inside a machine. Inside it, he is subjected to a number of shocks before being brought back out. Armstrong grabs Yusei by the hair, asking him if he has had enough and tells him things like a Duel Runner or a Deck are not to be wasted on residents of Satellite. He tells Yusei that the Director probably has the Securities searching Yusei's Deck and Duel Runner. At the Security Headquarters, Lazar shows Rex Goodwin, that the Facility has so far found no trace of anything regarding Signers on Yusei. Lazar then asks Rex, if he has told Jack about everything yet. Goodwin says that he had to tell him everything to subdue Jack's anger. Lazar finds this is where things shall get entertaining. Goodwin agrees and says that he must next meet Yusei. Back at the center, Yusei is thrown back into his cell with Yanagi. He briefs Yanagi in on how they searched for his dragon birthmark. Yanagi, who was unaware Yusei had such a mark, asks him if he's a Signer and tells him what he'd heard about the People of the Stars, when he was in South America; According to the People of the Stars' legend the Crimson Dragon was God, and people with dragon birthmarks, capable of calling out the dragon are called Signers. There are five signers, each with their own dragon. The five dragons have changed their looks over the ages, but still live on. Yanagi pauses for a second, realizing something. He quickly jolts his head closer to Yusei, asking if he has a dragon. Yusei calmly says that if that's what that card is, that would make sense. Yanagi gets excited and asks if he can see the card. Yanagi ponders as to why the people at the center at interested in that. The next day at the center, Armstrong introduces Goodwin, before Goodwin gives a speech to the inmates on Security. Goodwin catches a glimpse of Yusei in the crowd. He explains the significance of why he has split people into living in New Domino City and Satellite. As he does so, he walks into the crowd stopping next to Yusei and saying crossing from Satellite to New Domino can throw the world into disorder. Someone doing so can cause trouble to their friends. After the speech, Armstrong orders everyone back to their cells, but tells Yusei to stay. Rex tells Yusei that Jack is dueling around now and asks about his birthmark. Yusei asks Goodwin what he is scheming and demands that he leave his friends out of this. Jack At Jack's mansion, Mina has information on Jack's challenger for tomorrow. She would appreciate it if Jack would look through it. Jack doesn't seem to care too much about the data and asks Mina how does he look. "Unquestionable, like the King of Du..." she replies before Jack interrupts her declaring that he isn't. He lost his undefeated record. He is no King. Mina disagrees saying that he should be King. Jack is insulted by the words "should be". He walks over the window and asks if this mean that he's "the clown"? At Jack's Riding Duel, he finds the crowds cheering and emotions have no effect on him. On Hunter's first turn he lowers Jack's LP to 1000 and reveals how he plans to finish the duel next turn, making him King. Jack mocks Hunter's dueling and calls it luck. He then turns the duel around and wins on his next turn, telling Hunter to kneel before the King. After winning, Jack stands up to announce that there is only one King and that is him. But Jack thinks to himself that that duel wasn't enough to fulfill his thirst. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Hunter Pace Turn 1: Jack Jack draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300) in Defense Position and sets two cards. Turn 2: Hunter Hunter's hand contains three "Burning Skull Heads", "Skull Flame", and "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion". Hunter draws "Skull Conductor". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Jack's SPC: 0 → 1; Hunter's SPC: 0 → 1). Hunter sends "Skull Conductor" from his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect in order to Special Summon two "Burning Skull Heads" (1000/800) from his hand in Defense Position (as their combined ATK equals 2000 or less). The effect of both "Burning Skull Heads" then activate, inflicting 2000 damage to Jack (Jack 4000 → 3000 → 2000). Jack loses one Speed Counter (Jack's SPC: 1 → 0). Hunter Tributes both "Burning Skull Heads" in order to Tribute Summon "Skull Flame" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Hunter then activates the first effect of "Skull Flame" to Special Summon another "Burning Skull Head" from his hand (1000/800) in Defense Position. The effect of "Burning Skull Head" then activates (Jack 2000 → 1000). Hunter intends to use the second effect of "Skull Flame" to add "Burning Skull Head" from his Graveyard to his hand during his next Draw Phase. This will let him activate the first effect of "Skull Flame" and Special Summon "Burning Skull Head" from his hand and the effect of "Burning Skull Head" will then inflict 1000 damage to Jack. Turn 3: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Jack's SPC: 0 → 1; Hunter's SPC: 1 → 2). Jack then Tributes "Dark Resonator" in order to Tribute Summon "Big Piece Golem" (2100/0) in Attack Position. Jack's hand contains "Synchro Deflector". He then activates his face-down "Revival Gift" to Special Summon "Dark Resonator" (1300/300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated and Special Summon two "Gift Fiend Tokens" to Hunter's side of the field (1500/1500 each) in Defense Position. Jack then tunes "Big Piece Golem" with "Dark Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Burning Skull Head". This activates the first effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend", destroying the "Gift Fiend Tokens". Jack then activates his face-down "Lineage of Destruction" to grant "Red Dragon Archfiend" three more attacks as three Defense Position monsters were destroyed this turn. "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks and destroys "Skull Flame" (Hunter 4000 → 3600). "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks directly (Hunter 3600 → 600). Hunter loses two Speed Counters (Hunter's SPC: 2 → 0). "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks directly again (Hunter 600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Differences in adaptations * In the English version Armstrong has high blood pressure. * The Japanese version includes a number of scenes where Takasu (Armstrong) rips out his nostril hairs. These scenes are removed in the English version. * In the Japanese version, when Yusei went into the machine to do the DNA test, he suffered electric shocks. The scene of him getting shocked is cut from the English version. * The Japanese version includes a scene, where Takasu (Armstrong) pulls Yusei's hair. This is removed in the English version. * In the English version, Hunter Pace has more of a grudge against Jack. It's mentioned that he was the former champion before being defeated by Jack. During the duel, when he brings Jack down to 1000 life points, he talks about how he lost everything when Jack dethroned him and that he intends to get revenge on Jack. This isn't present in the original. References